Wedding Dress
by Natsu.Arisu
Summary: Bakura will never forget seeing Ryo in his wedding dress. Inspired by "Wedding Dress" by Taeyang.


(A/N:) I've actually been writing this for a while. It just became difficult to finish for some reason. So it may seem a bit rushed. :T BUT I FINISHED IT. THAT'S ALL THAT MATTERS. HEARTHEARTHEART.

Based on the song _Wedding Dress _by Taeyang (lovelovelovelove. Yes, another song-based fic). Go watch the music video _**AFTER**_ reading this. Unless if you hate Korean pop. Then don't. If you already know the song and video...then you know the end. :)

If you're confused, the sequence goes: **Present-Past-Past-Past-Present-Past-Past-Past-Present.** :)

I don't know why Ryo's wearing a dress. JUST DON'T QUESTION IT!

_**One-shot.**_

And the format always gets jacked up when I upload it here to ff...:\

* * *

"Bakura?"

I fiddle with the buttons on my vest and pull at my white collar. This outfit is so damn uncomfortable.

"Hey, Bakura."

I look up and down at my reflection, then stare at the disheveled white mess on my head called my hair. I remind myself that it was requested I tie it into a low ponytail to look a little more formal.

A small giggle. "Don't pretend you can't hear me."

My crimson-tinged eyes move from my reflection to the reflection standing at the doorway. "Hey Ryo."

"That's better," he smiles. He walks over and puts his white-gloved hands on my shoulders. He's wearing nothing but white. Looking over my shoulder, we look at each other's reflections. He's wearing so much white. It goes well with his hair, I suppose.

"Today's the big day, huh?" Ryo whispers.

"Yeah," I bluntly respond.

"I have butterflies in my stomach," he says with a smile, then playfully pokes his own stomach as if there really are butterflies in there. He makes a small laugh at this.

I can't help but turn my mouth into what would be called a smile. I take his hands into mine and stare a little sadly into his eyes. The happy kind of sad.

"I never thought I'd see this day come," I say quietly, then look up and down at him.

Ryo simply smiles at me, beaming.

He looks so fucking beautiful in that wedding dress.

* * *

"I never really liked this movie," Ryo mutters, leaning his head on my shoulder. I'm leaning back, arms crossed.

"Me neither," I mutter back.

"Then why are we watching it?" His chocolate brown eyes look up at me, questioningly.

"Because there's nothing else on TV," I say matter-of-factly.

"...Ah." Ryo turns back to the television screen. "I can't argue with that then, I guess."

"It makes a good conversation starter too," I say a bit jokingly. "We can talk about everything we hate about this movie." I grin a bit.

Ryo laughs. "That's true."

It's quiet for a moment, with just the noise of the television filling the room.

"...I don't like her hair," Ryo suddenly says out loud.

I snicker. "Well, that's not random."

"She has horrible acting, I don't like it."

"You _hate_ her acting."

"I don't like his pants either."

Another snicker. "You _hate_ his pants."

"Yeah!"

Silence.

"..."

We can't help but randomly burst into a fit of chuckles.

* * *

"The view up here is beautiful."

Ryo sits on the blanket, looking out at the mountains, trees, and everything else natural in the valley below. I sit next to him, looking out at it as well.

"It was a really good idea to drive out here," Ryo chirps.

"Yeah," I respond.

"We should drive out here every weekend!" he says excitedly.

I chuckle. "Sorry, but I can't afford that much gas for my car."

He makes a small chuckle of his own. "I know, I just thought it'd be a nice idea to bring up." He looks at me and smiles.

I can't help but smile back.

* * *

I step into the clubroom, and work my way through the too-many amount of people here. God, this is why I hate crowded places...

I try to look over and around people to find him. Damn, I saw him just a minute ago...

Then I see him. He's talking with that Yugi kid...I'm surprised he hasn't grown at all since graduation. Actually, I'm not surprised at all. I lied.

Dashing as quickly as possible through the crowd, I finally reach Ryo and Yugi, who are leaning on the counter. They're laughing-probably about something one of them said.

Ryo notices me as he's laughing, and forces himself to try to stop.

"Ah...haha...Hey, Bakura...Where've you been?"

"Around," I mumble. I glance at Yugi, who's about to greet me, but I suddenly burst out:

"Ryo, I need to talk to you. Alone."

Ryo's eyes widen. He makes a nervous laugh as he glances from Yugi to me. "Bakura, I can't just leave...," he says to me aside from Yugi.

"No, it's okay. I can wait," Yugi smiles. He's so irritatingly happy sometimes. Ugh.

"But-" Ryo starts.

I grab his arm and pull him away from the counter, then start walking towards the exit.

"A-ah! B-bye Yugi!" Ryo tries to look back and wave goodbye. I know Yugi's waving back.

I lead Ryo to the quiet hallway where people usually go to make a phone call or something. No one is making any, thankfully.

"Bakura, that was a little rude..." Ryo makes a small pout. I'm trying so hard not to laugh at how..._cute_...his face looks. Ugh, the forbidden word. But forget that. I need to do this. Now.

"Yugi let you leave. He said it was okay," I mumble. I need to do this. _Now_.

"But still...," Ryo shrugs. I need to do this _now_. "Why do you keep mumbling? It's difficult to understand you."

"I'm...not feeling well," I say, though it's still slightly mumbled. That's not a lie, what I said to him. I feel like I'm going to throw up. But I have to do this. Now.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" those same brown eyes look up at me, innocently and questioningly.

I stare at him. _I need to do this right now._

"I..."

Damn it.

I can't do this.

But I need to.

_Right_._ Now_, dammit.

"Uhm...Ryo...," I start to say. Dammitdammitdammit, why am I so nervous?

"Yes...?" Ryo cocks his head to the side. Dammit. I can't do this. But...

I begin to search my pockets.

* * *

"Bakura? Ryo?" We turn around at the call of our names, and see Malik step into the room.

"Malik!" Ryo excitedly says. I remain passive.

Malik smiles and walks over to Ryo, taking his white gloved hands into his own. He leans in and gives him a small kiss. I try to remain passive.

Malik looks over at me, and grins. "I'm glad you could come, Bakura."

"Yeah...No problem." I say back to him.

"Will you still be playing piano for us?"

"Yes."

"I'm looking forward to it." Malik smiles again.

"Even though Bakura's only been playing for a few years, he's a natural," Ryo winks.

Malik smiles at him now. He whispers in his ear, but I can read his lips.

_I love you._

Ryo giggles and whispers back to him.

_I love you too._

I just stare at the ground. I only hate and blame myself.

* * *

"Popcorn's done!" Malik comes into the living room, with the giant bowl of popcorn. He takes the empty space on the couch next to Ryo.

"Yum," Ryo says, and takes a handful of popcorn before stuffing it all in his mouth.

"Hey, don't eat so much at once!" I raise an eyebrow.

"Yeah, you might choke," Malik's eyes widen.

Ryo shrugs before chewing the last bit of popcorn and swallowing it. "It's okay. You know the Heimlich maneuver anyway, Malik."

Malik chuckles. "That doesn't mean you should only depend on me to save your life and just stuff your face with popcorn."

"Well it's your fault if I die of choking on popcorn, then." Ryo grins teasingly.

"Hey, don't be putting the blame on me. That doesn't even make sense, considering what I just said." Malik pouts, but the amusement in his face shows.

They both laugh, and I give a small chuckle.

* * *

"I got the picnic basket from the car," Malik says, holding it up.

"Ah, good, I'm starving," Ryo says, then gets up and walks over to Malik to help him with the basket. I stay in my place, watching them.

"This is a really nice spot to have a picnic," Malik beams.

Ryo nods. "I was telling Bakura how nice the view is from up here. I was also saying how we should come up here more often."

"Every weekend, you said specifically," I say. "As great as an idea that is, I don't think my wallet can take so many payments for gas."

"Aw, you're such a party pooper," Malik lightheartedly says, and elbows my arm. "We could always take my car too."

"You mean the one that breaks down every month?" I smirk.

Malik snickers. "Hey, hey, no need to bring the quality of my car into this."

"Alright, no more friendly arguments," Ryo laughs.

"Who's arguing?" Malik and I say in unison, chuckling.

We're all good friends, really.

* * *

"Ryo!" I freeze, and look up to see Ryo looking at someone that's walking over. I already know who it is simply from the voice.

Malik comes in from the adjacent hallway, smiling at Ryo. "I've been looking everywhere for you."

"You have?" Ryo's eyebrows raise, and Malik nods. He looks over at me.

"Ah, Bakura...You don't mind, do you?"

"Mind...what?" I narrow my eyes the slightest bit.

"Sharing this moment with us."

"What?" Ryo and I question in unison.

Malik reaches in his pocket, and takes Ryo's left hand with his free hand. "Ryo...," he starts, "I love you. I always have. I can't imagine my life without you. I tried imagining it like so when I thought about this decision, but...I couldn't." He pulls out whatever's in his pocket and continues, "Ryo..." Malik slips the object onto Ryo's ring finger. The finger serves its purpose.

"...Will you marry me?"

Ryo's eyes widen. He looks at the ring in his finger, then at Malik, then at me, and back to the ring. Malik is smiling, and I'm just staring at Ryo.

Ryo finally looks up at Malik, and smiles.

* * *

I stand outside by the doorway of the church, looking inside at Ryo and Malik in their newly-wedded state. Everyone is happy and chatting with one another, and congratulating the newlyweds. I spot a few familiar faces, like Malik's sister and stepbrother and Yugi and company. The official photographers are taking pictures of Ryo and Malik.

I look down at my clenched hand, and open it. A small object glimmers in the sunlight, and I hold it up to take a better look at it in the sun.

It would've looked beautiful on Ryo's finger.

I bring it back down, and look at Ryo and Malik again. Ryo is smiling the biggest smile ever. I've never seen him so happy until now.

I let the ring fall out of my hand, and head out to start going to the location of the reception, not too far from here.


End file.
